First Encounter
by Blueblackie
Summary: Day is going to take his trial. At the same time June takes her trial. At the building they will see each other for a split second. What will Day and June do after the trial. This is a prequel. So this is how I would like this to start.
1. Chapter 1

Day's POV

It is my tenth birthday and the day of my trial. I know that the test will change the whole course of my life. I know that I have to study but I don't know what to study. Maybe it is about the government but they change the subject of the test every day. I sit down on the couch. I have to be calm when they pick me up with all the other ten year olds in the sector. I wait for that one knock that will change my whole life. I sit there and then I stood up to go say bye to my mother. Then there is a knock on the door. I walk over there trying not to trip over Eden. Then I open the door.

"Are you Daniel?" the solider said.

I nod. I go out into the van. Then I see my family right after the door closes. I barely had the chance to wave good bye. I sit there waiting for the next few stops in the sector. They looked all shakey. I see the families of the children waving knowing that their children will go under the Republic's custody, stay in the poor sector, or if you are lucky in a sector like the Ruby Sector. I sit there quietly looking at all the children in the van seeing their faces. After the last stop we start going to the building where the trial is held. We go pass some of the rich sectors on the way. Everyone is staring at the majestic houses covered in gold and diamonds. Through the sector we see all of the rich families and the places that they work. All of us stare in awe while the time goes past quickly. The van stops and we are in front of the building.

One of the soldiers opened the door to the van. Everyone looks at each other waiting for someone to go out of the van first. I decide that I have to be brave so I stand up and go outside. Soon after other children comes outside. As soon as the last person comes outside the van, the solider told us the procedures of the trial.

"We will call you in five at a time. There you will take a test about the government. Then you will go outside in the courtyard and we will see if you can do the obstacles we had set up for you. Everything clear?"

The whole group nods. The solider went into the room and left us in the waiting room. We all started whispering about how we had wanted to become a soldier. I stayed in a corner away from everybody else. I waited for my turn for the trial. They call us up in order of first name from a-z. Five people already went into the room to take the trial. I was to be next to take the trial. I still was in the corner waiting for hours. Then it happened I was called up to take my trial along with a three girls and a boy.

I walked through the door into an isolated room. I look around the room and see that there is a table with a pencil and paper. I knew that this is the interview stage. I sit down and wait for the soldier to come inside the room. Then a door opens and the test begins.


	2. Chapter 2

June's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. The beeping woke me up but the only reason I got out of bed is because today was my trial. I put my feet on the floor and into the slippers I keep there so my feet won't touch the cold wooden floor. One of my feet accidently touches the wood floor. I bring it right back up as soon as possible but it is to late my foot is cold. I start to get changed into my regular clothes so I could go to the trial as soon as they pick me up.

I go outside to the kitchen only to find my brother Metias cooking breakfast for me. I sit down on the dining room table and tried to cram all the last minute information I could. Metias looks at me as if I was going to study my brain out. I knew that he was worried about me and how I might not pass my trial. I know that his is a little over protective but I know I can pass the trial easy. I look back at him with the expression that you better not worry too much.

"How would you like your eggs?" Metias asked.

"Scrambled. Don't worry about me I know all the answers. I know I can pass this test just like you. So stop worrying," I say.

"Fine but you better become the elector or someone like that. Ok?"

I nod. I always knew he was worried about me but I never knew that he wanted me to score higher than him. I look back at the law books in front of me. I know something about the government is going to be in the trial because how would they expect us to run the government if we didn't know anything about it. I stare at Metias. I think of how hard he is working just because our parents died in a car accident. Maybe he has become a father of some sort.

There is a knock on the door. I open it immediately. There is a soldier there to pick me up so I could take the trial. I guess before children didn't want to go so they had to have the soldier there so they know we took the trial. I yell goodbye to Metias and jump into the limo. I found lots of girls and boys in there already. So I sit in the back by myself hoping that one of my friends will be here too. In my situation I am able to take my trial early because I am doing exceedingly well in school.

The boys and girls in the limo started talking about how well they are going to do so well on their trial that they might take over the position of elector. Everyone of course laughs at the idea of that. Everyone knows that you could only get that title if it was handed down to you. That never happened before it was always passed down by family. In a point of the ride everyone got so loud that the chauffeur had to pull over and keep us from talking so loudly. We started whispering about the trial instead of yelling. We were delayed a couple of minutes because we had to pull over but they were behind schedule anyway so the Republic didn't even notice the difference.

The chauffeur opened the doors to the limo and everyone started rushing out to get to the trial. I came out last because I was pushed around by everyone trying to get there before I did. I don't understand why they call us up in alphabetical order anyway. I go outside and quietly decide that I will have the best score the Republic ever seen.

They called me in. I go inside the room and wait for the questions to start popping up. I sit there and wait for the solider that will give me my test. He comes in and that's when I knew that the test has officially started.


	3. Chapter 3

Day POV

The solider sits down on the chair right in front of me. I look at him. He looks back at me thinking I am probably some kind unworthy commoner. I know I am not I am worth way more than anybody thinks I'm worth. He is just a soldier that is watching me in disgust even though I am smarter than him. I know that he is trying to make me fail so I could stay in the Lake Sector. I stay put and quiet. He has to start asking me the questions already no matter what sector I live in. Then it happens he starts asking me questions. The trial has started and I will pass if it will take me all day and night.

The soldier gives me the paper. He tells me that I will have to answer all these short answer questions and after that is the multiple choice. I nod knowing that I understand everything he said and everything will turn out fine. He stays in the room to monitor me. This is nothing out of the ordinary. The Republic never trusts us kids in the poor sectors. That's why there is all sorts of plagues in my sector and all the other poor sectors in Los Angeles.

I start writing down the answers down on the paper. I was right there was something about the government. Most of the other stuff is academic which wasn't that challenging because I was tutored by my father. Of course he didn't really pass his trial but he did ok on the academic. The thing that always happens to people in the poor sectors is that the government section to the trial is not taught to the children in the poor sectors. Luckily John had bought a law book so I could study it for my trial. So I had passed that section fast.

The multiple choice was mostly reading and math. The questions were advanced that showed algebra and high school level reading. Those questions were easy and quick but the thing that was unsettling was that it was so easy. After I finished they took me outside for the obstacle. As I expected the obstacle was harder than it usually is. I heard from John the obstacle course for him was just climbing, some pushups, and sit-ups. I knew right then and there I will have to work my best so I could make my family's life better.

It happened I had to walk over to the obstacle course so I could start my other half of my trial. I soon stand right in front of the soldier. He looks at me knowing that I can pass this obstacle. He knows in very rare cases people from the Lake Sector doesn't pass the obstacle course. The only reason for that is because people in the poorer sectors are tougher. So basically everyone passes the athletic portion of the trial.

"First you will climb this rope to the roof. After, you will run across the roof. When you reach the end you will jump off of it at the feet of 50 feet. Then you will do 100 pushups. When you are done with that you will run the field 5 times and you are done. Everything clear?"

Of course I nod. The soldier takes out his stop watch. He has to do this because the faster you are the most likely you are able to become a soldier. The soldier yells go and I run to the rope. I climb at a steady pace. In about one minute I reach the top if the rope. I pull myself up onto the roof. Not even a second later I start running to the end. The roof was made sloppy so there is a lot of bumps and holes. I slipped a couple of times but it wouldn't have affected my time. I reach the jump. I look down at the floor. I just had to close my eyes and wait until my feet hit the ground. I jump and fall. My feet suddenly hit the ground. I run to the pushups area. I know that I will have to do one hundred pushups. I get into the position and start. Halfway through the pushups I started to shake. I had to remind myself that my family and my whole life were on the line. I keep on going. Before I knew it I was finished.

I start running my laps at a steady pace. Each lap was one third of a mile. In the third lap I have to stop for a second to catch my breath. Three seconds later I start running again. Faster than I thought I had finished my laps and my trial. I know I finished. Then out of nowhere the soldier mad me wait outside of the building for the next old rusty van to pick me up.


End file.
